Free Again
by Skittyheartz
Summary: Zero  The villian from Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior and in the credits of Arceus and the Jewl of life  Is having a horrible time in Jail paying for what he did. All he wants is to start over... but when he gets the chance can he be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

_Free Again _

Me: Okay, this is my second Fanfic (that I ever wrote) So please don't kill me on the reviews. Constructive light crticism is alright. :) And by the way Marble is a Character from The Pokemon epsode Luxuray Vision.

Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon :(

Marble, was just an ordinary girl training under officer Jenny to become a police girl, well at least that's what she was training for the last several years.

She always was very confident in becoming a super police officer and super detective just like Officer jenny, she never admitted to making any mistakes and she enjoyed solving cases and catching the worst criminals in the Sinnoh region.

But now it wasn't as fun and thrilling as it used to be, she still liked solving cases

And catching criminals but Marble felt like she wanted to do something else with her life. She wanted to travel and collect gym badges, just like her friend Ash that she met a while back.

She had greenish-blue hair and wavy bangs. She looked like she could be a gym leader, and she looked a lot like Officer Jenny. But strangely they weren't at all related.

Marble stood next to her Luxuray at a Pokemon Center and gazed at different maps of different regions. "Wow, there's so many

regions! Which one should I choose"? Let's see, there's Johto, Unova, Hoenn, and I could always start here in Sinnoh". Her eyes flashed over to another map.

"The Kanto region looks cool…"

"Oh the Kanto regions the best"! Marble whirled around and saw a female trainer with long black hair. "My names Angie" She said. "I've traveled and collected lots of gym badges from different regions. But Kanto's where it

all started. It's a great place for people to start collecting badges".

"Really"? Marble squeaked very interested. "I thought Kanto looked like a pretty good place to go". Angie smiled "you know it! Kanto has lots of beginner

trainers and it's tons of fun too"!

"Ok then… I guess I'm going to Kanto! But first I have to tell Officer Jenny, I'm leaving". Marble dashed towards the front glass doors. "Good luck"! Angie shouted after her.

Luxuray ran swiftly next to its trainer until they reached the prison that Officer Jenny was guarding. It was a very depressing place; a huge building with chipped off old gray paint, and of course prison cells.

Locked behind the prison bars with the other criminals was a young man named Zero. He had silver hair that fell down and covered his eye and then flipped back up. His eyes were a glowing orange / yellow color and it made him look like some kind of mystical being instead of an everyday normal guy.

He was arrested for trying to capture the legendary Pokemon Giratina, using its powers to rule the reverse world, and take revenge on the real world for polluting the reverse world. Before he had studied the reverse world with his friend Newton Graceland. But he became obsessed with Giratinas power and the reverse world. Before he could severely damage the world and people though, Ash Ketchum stopped him.

"Ugh, prison is terrible…." Zero leaned his back calmly against the wall. It all seemed like a huge blur to him, traveling to the reverse world, being arrested, and now not knowing what to do with himself except sit behind bars. His friend Newton Graceland would sometimes visit him in prison. Zero sighed. "I wish I could be free again and start over". He wrapped his fingers around one of the steel bars that caged him in.

Officer Jenny glared at Zero. "That's what you get for being a criminal. Your friend Newton thinks I should let you go, but I'm afraid you'll cause even more

Trouble".

Zero glanced back at her. "I wouldn't cause anymore trouble, I just want to start over again".

"How do I know I can trust you"?

Suddenly the door flew open; "Officer jenny, I'm back!" said an enthusiastic voice.

Zero looked over from his cell at the greenish-blue haired girl.

She ran up to officer Jenny. Officer Jenny crossed her arms. "What is it Marble?"

Marble shuffled her feet nervously, "I need to tell you something, and I kind of decided I wanna stop training to be an Officer". Officer Jenny tilted her head in confusion "What"?

Marble looked down and spoke in a quieter tone.

"I decided I want to be a top Pokemon trainer like Ash, I want to start in the Kanto region."

Zero's head jerked up. "Is she talking about the same Ash who stopped my

plan to rule the reverse world"? He whispered to himself. He eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Are you sure Marble?" Officer Jenny asked her. Marble nodded. "Positive, and I'll have Luxuray with me the whole time…. right Luxuray?" Luxuray backed away

from Marble and dropped it's head slowly to the ground. "Lux…." The electric dog Pokemon replied sadly.

Marble's voice suddenly got really quiet. "What? Luxuray, you don't want to come

With me?" Her amber colored eyes started filling with tears.

Officer Jenny bent down and stroked the sad Pokemon along the back. "Marble, I think Luxuray doesn't want to leave the police business, or the Sinnoh region."

Marble sniffled. "But Luxuray, you're my only Pokemon, so without you I'll be all alone."

Luxuray walked over to it's trainer and licked her gently as if it were saying goodbye. Marble hugged her Pokemon tightly and sobbed. "I'm gonna miss you like crazy." All of her memories with her Luxuray flashed by in her head, especially when she found it when it was just a little, weak Shinx crying for help because it's mother abandoned it.

"Okay, then that settles it. Officer Jenny please take good care of Luxuray while I'm gone." Marble said trying desperately to wipe her tears away.

Officer Jenny smiled sadly. "I'll take good care of him, but how are you going to protect your self while looking for another Pokemon in Kanto?"

Marble looked at her worriedly. "I don't know, and to tell you the truth I'm kinda scared to travel alone for the first time. Ash traveled with his friend's, but none of my friends are trainers in the Kanto region."

Zero watched the whole scene from his cell.

Officer Jenny thought hard. She looked at Marble, then at Zero, and then at Marble again. "I've got it!" She said happily.

"Zero over here is a criminal, but he wants to start over and turn his life around more than anything. But he can't be trusted by him self; on the other hand he does have a Pokemon that his friend Newton is taking care of while he's here. And you Marble,

are still a trained police girl and detective, but you don't have a Pokemon and will be all alone.

You and Zero will travel together!"

Marble and Zero's jaws dropped. "WHAT?" They both looked at each other.

Officer Jenny chuckled "I know, I know, it sounds crazy, but it fits perfectly. Marble will make sure that Zero won't cause any mischief, and Zero will protect Marble while she's traveling!"

Zero's eyes narrowed. "Are you serious?"

Officer Jenny walked up to Zero's cell. "Zero, don't tell me you're turning down your one opportunity to get out of jail. I can always offer it to another person"

Zero's eyes flashed over to Marble who was still in shock. "Humph, fine, I'll do it."

Officer Jenny looked at Zero sternly. "If you can prove your self to be a good person by traveling in Kanto without causing trouble, then you can be released from prison for life. But if you try to escape early and ditch Marble, we will find you and throw you back in jail. Understood?"

"Whatever" Zero replied still looking at Marble.

Officer Jenny turned back to Marble. "Is it okay with you, Marble?"

Marble nodded.

"Okay, well the next ship to Kanto leaves tonight at 9:00 and arrives at Vermillion City tomorrow at 8:00 am. So I suggest you two start packing. Zero, I'm calling your friend Newton to bring your Pokemon and some clothes."

Marble wasted no time; she flew out the door and started towards her house to pack her stuff.

Zero sighed and sat down on his bunk bed. "This is going to be a long next few months of my life."

When Marble arrived at her house she changed out of her usual black and yellow suit and into a bright yellow tank top and black shorts.  
>She packed some other clothes and some Pokeballs to catch a Pokemon when she got there. "I wonder what kind of Pokemon I'll meet, it's hard to imagine me without Luxuray by my side. And what kind of people will I meet?"<p>

She gave little thought to Zero as all these other questions swirled around in her head.

When she was done packing she headed to Canalave City port where she and Zero were supposed to board the ship. Officer Jenny was standing next to Zero.

Zero had actually had normal clothes on. Before he got arrested he had a yellow jumpsuit modeled after Giratina, and in jail he of course had prison clothes on.

Now he was wearing a light blue T-shirt and a pair of black cargo shorts that went down just below his knees.

Marble had to admit… he looked pretty handsome. He looked like he was at least one and a half years older than her, and he was also taller than her.

Officer Jenny walked up to Marble with Zero and greeted her. "Now, are you two ready for your journey?

Zero, don't flirt with other girls too much okay? Marble here might get jealous."

Marble and Zero blushed furiously.

"Officer Jenny!" Marble squealed shocked and embarrassed.

People started to board the ship. "Okay Marble and Zero, time for you guys to board, be safe, and Marble, be sure to catch some really good Pokemon." Officer Jenny said her goodbyes and left them alone.

They boarded the ship not saying a word to each other. Now, all they had to do is find their cabins and they could finally separate from each other.

Zero found his cabin right away and turned to Marble. " My cabins right here, I'll see you later I guess." Marble saw his hypnotizing calm

Smile and had instant butterflies in her stomach. "Wow…he's really cute." She thought to herself.

"Um sure, see you later." Marble replied a little red in the face. She walked further down to her cabin.

She then mentally slapped herself, "I do NOT think he's cute, do I?"

Zero was in his cabin and released his Magnezone out of its Pokeball. "I didn't see you in a long time, Magnezone". Zero was happy to see his Pokemon. He laid on his bed on his back with his hands behind his head.

He thought about Marble, and how he was going to travel with her through the Kanto region. He figured since he wanted to make the most of this journey, he would also catch new Pokemon and collect gym badges. He would usually be furious that he was forced to travel with another person to make sure he wouldn't cause trouble. But for some reason when he thought about Marble, he just couldn't feel mad.

Suddenly a thought about the reverse world popped up in his head. "I still wish I could rule it." Zero gave out an evil chuckle.

Me: I'm almost done with chapter two... Yay! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We have arrived at Vermillion City, please gather all your belongings and wait for the ship to dock, thank you very much."

Zero woke up and returned his Magnezone to its Pokeball. "Looks like were here, I wonder if what's her name woke up already." He got ready and fixed his messy hair so that his bangs covered up one of his eyes like usual.

Marble woke up still sleepy. "Oh my gosh, I hope I'm not late already, I don't want Zero to wait till the end of time."

Zero stood and waited for Marble at the exit. Lots of people went by and a pretty girl with shoulder length purple hair saw Zero. She started fixing her hair and threw it over her shoulders to make herself appear more attractive.

Then she walked over to him "Hey, what's a guy like you standing around here for?"

She walked closer to him.

Zero took a step back before replying. "I'm just waiting for someone." He said bored with the conversation.

The girl smiled and looked him deep in his mysterious eyes. "Oh, let me guess you're waiting on you're girlfriend but like always she keeps you waiting?"

Zero squinted his eyes. "…I don't have a girlfriend, I don't really know her, and we kind of just met yesterday."

Just then marble walked down the hall and saw the girl with Zero, and by her body language Marble knew she was making a move on him. She felt a small flare of jealousy and started heating up.

"Hey, Zero, are you ready to go?" Marble

Walked up to him relieved that she broke up their little conversation.

"Yes, I'm ready, let's go eat some breakfast."

The purple haired girl glared at Marble and walked away infuriated.

.

Zero and Marble left the ship and stepped into busy Vermillion city.

"Where should we go? Hey that looks like a good place." Marble pointed to a small café.

"Sure." Zero said quietly. They walked in trough the front door and sat down at a table.

There was a little uncomfortable silence between the two for about two minutes.

"Sooooo…." Zero said finally breaking the silence. "What kind of Pokemon do you have in mind to catch?"

Marble was surprised he actually tried to start a conversation. "A really cute one!" She said with excitement. "Or maybe a pretty one! I just don't want a scary one."

Zero chuckled in amusement. "I'm sure you'll find the perfect one, but I have a Magnezone. I hope you won't be too scared of it."

Marble's eye's lit up. "Oh no, Officer Jenny had a Magnezone, I've been around many before. I think they're kind of cool." She blushed and looked at the floor. "Wow his eyes look so mystical…. and different."

"Hello may I take your order?" Asked the waitress. She looked at Zero and smiled. Marble felt her fists clench in anger as she saw how the waitress looked at him.

"How come every girl that looks at Zero falls for him?" Marble whispered to herself. Zero looked at her. "What do you want to order, Marble?"

She jumped when she heard him say her name, wait…. It was the first time he actually said it. Marble looked up at the waitress. "Can I have the breakfast fruit salad platter, please?"

"Sure, will that be all miss?" The waitress's eye's flashed back to Zero and then to Marble.

"Yes, thank you."

After the both finished their food, they went out into the tall grass to look for a Pokemon for Marble.

Marble and Zero stood out in the open field of grass east of Vermillion City.

Marble constantly tried to keep her hair under control; it was blowing all over the place.

Zero just let his perfect hair sway in the wind. Marble couldn't help but stare at him. There was something so dazzling about him, and he had a mysterious but very romantic vibe about him.

Suddenly they both heard a cry out in the grass. Marble gasped. "That sound's like a Pokemon!" She clapped with excitement.

A small white cat Pokemon with a gold amulet-looking thing on its head stepped out of the grass. "Meowth?" The Pokemon looked at Marble confused. "It's a Meowth!" Marble squealed. It wasn't like the criminal Team Rocket's Meowth either; it walked on all four paws and couldn't talk. It was a female too.

Zero pulled out his Pokeball that contained his Magnezone. "Marble, I'll weaken it and you catch it.

"Magnezone, use thunder wave!" Magnezone paralyzed the Meowth and it couldn't move anymore.

Marble threw one of the Pokeballs she had in her bag.

Meowth disappeared with a red flash into the Pokeball. It wobbled once, twice, and then stood still.

Zero smiled with pride. "That was easy."

"It's so cute!" Marble said letting her new Pokemon out of the Pokeball to see it.

"Meow… "

Marble's eye's widened. "Oh no, she's still paralyzed, we need to get to a Pokemon Center quick." She returned it and Zero ran to the Pokemon Center with her.

Two hours later Meowth was completely healed. Nurse Joy's sister handed the Pokeball to Marble. "Take good care of Meowth." She said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks, I will." Marble put away the Pokeball. "Thank you for helping me, Zero"

Zero flashed his hypnotizing smile again. "You're welcome, you should train it though before you have your first gym battle."

They walked out of the Pokemon Center to find a place to train. Marble let her new Pokemon out to get to know it better.

Meowth chased its tail in circles around Marble and made her fall from dizziness. Then it jumped on her and licked her. "I can't believe you already got used to me, Meowth!" Marble patted it on the head.

Zero's Pov

Zero watched them frolic like trainers and Pokemon often do. He felt happy for some reason, he felt like he wouldn't want to be anywhere else at that moment.

"Maybe I was wrong for capturing Giratina …."

He shook his head. "What am I saying? All I have to do is get rid of this girl and I'll be on my way back to the reverse world! "

His gaze shot to Marble, she was staring at him with her cute, carefree eyes.

"Hey Zero, are you okay? You looked like your mind just blanked out or something."

"I'm fine." He said emotionlessly. "Why don't we go get our first Gym badges?"

Marbles eyes sparkled. "Okay, the first Gym is in Pewter City, we have to catch a train there."

Normal Pov

Zero and Marble rode the train to Pewter City. Marble held her Pokeball in her hands and looked down at it. "If you think about it I still don't know Meowth very well, let alone battle with it. Maybe you should get your badge first and I'll train, Zero."

Zero smiled impishly. "Yeah …. And then when I have my shiny new badge, I can rub it in your face." Marble nudged him on the arm playfully. "Oh, shut up you're just jealous that I'm going to be stronger than you and put up more of a fight."

The train arrived at Pewter city and the two trainers walked to the Rock type Pokemon Gym. The Gym was a huge rock field with large boulders and pretty sparkling gemstones. A Tan Guy with brown hair stepped out from behind one of the boulders.

Marble and Zero recognized him immediately, it was Brock! Marble squealed excitedly. "Hi Brock, remember me, we met in Sinnoh!"

Brock rushed over to marble and grabbed her hands doing his usual Brock attack that he does on pretty girls. "How could I forget one of the most beautiful faces in Sinnoh! Your eyes still have that dazzling sparkle to them!"

Marble blushed fiercely.

Zero shot a glare so sharp at Brock that if looks could kill… well Brock would have been pulverized.

Brock looked over at Zero. "Wait… I thought officer Jenny put you in Jail."

Zero crossed his arms. "She gave me another chance because I agreed to travel with Marble."

"Oh" Brock said coldly. Zero relaxed a little. "Anyways we're here to challenge the Gym Leader." Brock frowned. "Well…. I my little brother runs the Gym now and he's out of town. But I'm still licensed to give you a badge since I'm the former Gym Leader."

"Okay, then I'll challenge you." Zero exclaimed proudly.

The two men stood on each side of the battlefield. Brock sent out Geodude.

Zero, of course sent out Magnezone.

"Geodude use Rock Climb!" Brock shouted.

"Magnezone dodge it and use Hyper Beam!" Zero commanded his Pokemon. Magnezone dodged Geodude and shot him with a powerful Hyper Beam attack.

Geodude crashed to the ground and laid still.

"Geodude is unable to battle Magnezone is the winner!" Exclaimed the person coaching the battle. Marbles eyes widened. "Wow, Zero's Magnezone knocked Geodude out in one hit! Is Zero really that strong?"

Brock sent out Onyx. "Onyx use Rock Tomb!" Onyx caused a giant pile rocks to fall on Magnezone. Everything was quiet for just a second. Then Magnezone shot strait out of the rocks. Zero smirked. "I knew you'd be okay, use Metal claw!"

Magnezone clawed Onyx fiercely and Onyx flew back and hit the wall, but it wasn't enough to knock him out.

"Onyx, Body Slam!" Yelled Brock. Onyx Body Slammed Magnezone.

Magnezone felt like it was about to pass out but it knew it must keep fighting for Zero. "Magnezone, use Magnet Rise, then while you're in the air use Hyper Beam again!" Magnezone exactly what it's trainer told it to and Onyx was finally unable to battle.

Brock handed Zero a shiny, new gym badge and walked away embarrassed.

Marble rushed to Zero's side. "Wow, you're so good! You have to teach me to battle like you!" Zero smiled. "Sure, but we better call it a night, it's already dark."

Zero walked Marble to the Pokemon Center and they both got rooms for the night. Marble thought about how she was going to defeat Brock the next day, but Zero had something else on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marble woke up and looked around the room sleepily. "Today's my first Gym battle, and Zero said he was going to help me train so I can battle like him."

She slid out of her bed and dug a white shirt and a pair of Jean shorts out of her bag. She looked in the small round mirror that hung on the wall over her nightstand and fluffed her Turquoise hair. She spent more time grooming herself then usual. "Ok, Meowth come out, it's time for breakfast! We have a long day."

Marble hurled the red and white ball into the air and out popped Meowth. She picked the little white cat up and walked out into the lobby looking for Zero.

Zero was lounging on one of the couches. He stood up and smiled when he saw Marble walking towards him. "Hey Marble, how did you sleep?"

Marble tried to ignore his natural charms that made butterflies race in her stomach. "Good… I guess. I thought about my Gym battle all night and I'm just a little nervous."

Zero walked closer to her. "I'll help you train so you'll win for sure."

Marble was shocked that he stood so close to her because he usually kept his distance. But she didn't complain.

The two trainers both ate breakfast with their Pokemon and set out to find a training spot.

Marble spotted a wide-open field as they walked through Pewter city. "Hey, Zero look! That looks like a great training place!" She rushed over to it. It had lush green grass and the sky was a perfect shade of blue.

Zero followed her. "Okay, lets get started." He said with a little extra excitement in his voice.

Marble released her Meowth and Zero released his Magnezone.

First Meowth practiced on a tree, but after a while it was ready to go up against Magnezone.

"I'll go easy on you." Zero winked. For three straight hours Meowth practiced on Magnezone while Magnezone only lightly attacked Meowth.

Finally Marble returned Meowth. "Zero, I think I'm ready for Brock."

Zero returned Magnezone. "I think so too"

Marble sighed. "I'll have a hard time defeating Brock since he uses rock types. I really need to give this one my all."

While they walked to Brock's gym Zero seemed to be deep in thought about something, but Marble was too nervous to ask. She gazed at the perfect blue sky with a flock of Pidgeys soaring through it. Kanto was so beautiful.

When they reached the gym marble took a deep breath before going through the two giant glass doors.

Brock instantly ran to Marble and grabbed her hands. "My dear Marble, you came back for me? I always new we had something special! I knew it, true love always finds it's way back!"

Marble jerked her hands away, her cheeks red as a tomato. She glanced over to Zero for a second and his fists were balled up tight.

"Umm…. Actually Brock, I came to challenge you, not date you, sorry."

Brock looked confused for a moment, then his expression turned into a smirk. "Oh, I get it, you're testing me to see how tough I am aren't you? You want a real man so you're trying to check out my skills… no problem! But since I am a gentleman I tend to be a little softer on the ladies. So I'll only use Geodude on you. Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get started!"

Marble looked at Zero one more time. He looked depressed like he had just given up on something. She wanted to just give him a huge hug and make him feel better, but the battle was starting.

Brock had had his Geodude already waiting on the field.

Marble stepped onto the rocky terrain. "Meowth, I choose you!" She realized she sounded a little like her friend Ash with the "I choose you" phrase. With a glowing red light Meowth emerged from its Pokeball.

Brock had sparkles in his eyes. "Wow, a Meowth! I love my future girlfriend's taste in Pokemon!"

Marble just ignored him. "Okay, Meowth use Pay Day!"

Geodude barley took any damage.

Brock looked at Marble questionably.

"Geodude use Tackle!" Geodude flung itself onto the tiny cat Pokemon and poor Meowth was out in one hit.

Marble sprinted over and picked her now fainted Pokemon up. "Meowth, I'm so sorry, maybe I should catch a different type Pokemon for this battle."

Brock walked over to her and helped her up. "…. Yeah, normal types aren't really your best bet against rock types, you should come back after you caught some more Pokemon."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Marble muttered under her breath.

Then Brocks sympathetic look suddenly disappeared. " So, what do you say to dinner tonight?"

Marble scoffed. "I say NO, come on Zero, let's go! …Zero?"

Zero was out of sight. Marble's eyes grew big.

"Oh no! I'm not supposed to let him out of my sight! What if he tries to escape…. would he really do that?" She rushed out the Gym doors like there was no tomorrow. When she was outside of Brock's Gym she looked around, but Zero was nowhere to be found. "This is not good, Officer Jenny is going to kill me!" She looked down at the fainted Pokemon that she held in her arms. "I need to bring Meowth to the Pokemon Center first, then I'll worry about Zero.

Marble ran as swiftly as she could towards the Pokemon Center. The shiny, automatic glass doors opened right in front of her face. "Nurse Joy, I'm sorry to barge in like this, but can you please heal my Meowth as fast as possible?"

Nurse Joy blinked in confusion. "Of course dear, but what's the matter?"

Marble quickly glanced behind her. "I…. Have a bit of a problem on my hands.

I'm sorry, I really have to go." She flew out the doors in a split second.

Nurse Joy stared at the doors that Marble just disappeared out of. "But, it's dangerous to go without a Pokemon, plus it's getting dark. Please be okay."

Marble searched all around the Pokemon Center first, then she checked in some stores, and finally she made her way down a dark ally.

"I know it's dangerous to be here like this at night without any Pokemon… but I have no choice! I have to find Zero before he commits another crime!"

She continued walking down the dim lighted ally. All she could see was dumpsters and trash on the ground. Every once in awhile she thought she heard some footsteps. Marble looked up into the pitch-black sky, she felt a chill crawl up her spine as a cold gust of wind blew past her.

"And to think I actually trusted someone like him…. I really need to toughen up and stop being so stupid and Naïve."

Suddenly she heard a dark laugh and a voice.

"Foolish girl, did you really think that I, the true ruler of the Distortion World would stand for being held captive by a useless trainer who can't even earn a single Gym Badge."

Marble's heart shattered into a million pieces at the sound of those words, because she knew, without a doubt, they were Zero's.

But she couldn't stand there like a poor sob, she had a job she needed to do, the same job that she had ever since she came to Kanto.

Make sure Zero stays out of trouble.

And she would have to do anything to fulfill that mission.

Marble stepped out into the middle of the cold, dark ally.

She spoke in a low voice.

"Zero, I know you're out there, so stop being a coward and show yourself!" She shivered a little.

Zero stepped out from behind a dumpster with an evil smile.

She flared up with rage. "Zero…. I hopped it wouldn't come to this…but you leave me no choice."

All those years of training that she had with Officer Jenny were about to be put to use. She charged towards him attempting to throw a harsh punch straight into his face and knock him out cold. But he quickly dogged it, moving to the side. He moved behind her and knocked her down on the ground by planting a swift punch on her back really hard.

Marble felt the back of her head hit the freezing concrete. Zero pinned her down to the ground with one of his hands while the other was held up in the air balled into a fist, ready to throw the final punch that would knock her out.

Marble stared deep into his unusual yellowish-orange glowing eyes.

He stared straight back into hers, and it seemed as if he was hesitating to finish her off. Suddenly Zero sighed in defeat and lowered his fist.

…..He just couldn't do it.

He released her from under his forceful hold.

Marble had no time to loose. She quickly sprung up and squeezed a small spot on the back of his neck.

Zero felt a small sharp pain in his neck and blacked out.

She caught him before he hit the ground, and closely examined his face.

"He's definitely out." She said plainly.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this…"

Marble carried him all the way back to the Pokemon Center. She was surprised she found her way back in the dark.

When she entered through the doors Nurse Joy was stood at the counter as usual.

She was shocked when she saw Marble carrying a knocked out Zero.

"My heavens! What happened?"

Marble had a serious look on her face.

"No time to explain, he just needs a bed."

Nurse Joy rushed over to her

"Of course dear, right this way." They walked down the bright corridor and found an empty room. Marble walked in and placed Zero on the soft bed.

Nurse Joy had a worried expression on her face. "Are you sure he's alright?"

Marble smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, he's fine… He's Zero."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marble woke up to Meowth jumping up and down on her stomach.

"Meowth, you're all healed up! Yay! Now it's time to go catch a new Pokemon so I can get my first Gym Badge without any problems this time."

Meowth just chased her tail merrily like she didn't have the slightest interest in what she just said.

"I'll bet Zero is already awake."

Marble shook her head as the gruesome event from the night before flashed through her mind. She had no idea how she would

keep traveling with Zero after that… She changed into her clothes and wrapped a white bandeau around her head.

"Come on Meowth, I'm hungry, let's get some breakfast."

As Marble walked through the corridor with her adorable kitten Pokemon in her arms, she bumped straight into Zero. He had an apologetic look in his face.

"Listen, Marble, about last night…."

Marble cut him off before he could finish.

"Save it, Zero! From now on, I'm only talking to you when I absolutely have to! AND I'm going to keep an extra sharp eye on you so one of your little escapes won't happen again."

She stuck her nose up in the air and walked towards the lobby. Zero sighed in defeat and followed her. They sat at the same table during breakfast, not saying a word to each other or even making eye contact.

Finally, Marble sprung up from the table and headed towards the door, making a finger motion for Zero to come along.

The morning sun was beautiful as it shone down on Pewter City. Marble quietly

walked along the path leading to Viridian Forest. Her eyes lit up with excitement when she spotted a sparkling pond in the middle of a lush green patch of grass.

"Perfect! Water Pokemon! Just what I need to get my first Gym Badge!"

She strode to the small body of water with her Meowth following right behind her.

A Poliwag was happily strolling along the side of the pond.

"Wow, isn't it a little convenient that we get here and we didn't even have to search for 2 seconds and there's already a Pokemon? Oh well, I can't help it that I'm so lucky… Meowth, go beat it up so I can catch it!"

"Meowww" Meowth stuck out her sharp claws and prepared for battle.

"Use scratch attack!"

Meowth gave that Poliwag a taste of her sharp claws. Poliwag, on the other hand

Got enraged and shot a pretty harsh bubble beam in response.

Marble smirked "This ones tough, just how I like them, okay Meowth, use slash!"

Meowth wanted to get it over with already, so she summoned all her strength and gave it her best shot. Poliwag was about to be toast.

"All right, great job Meowth, now's the time to catch it, go Pokeball!

Marble's eyes followed the red and white ball anxiously as it opened and sucked Poliwag into it. It wobbled for a while, but then grew still as a rock.

Marble rejoiced "Yay! Pewter City Gym, here I come!" She released her newly caught Pokemon, which was still very weak. "I don't think I will even need to train you before I challenge the Gym, you put up a pretty good fight considering Meowth had to release all her strength on you. Plus Brock is really weak when it comes to water types. Right little guy?…. or girl? Okay, I really don't know what you are. "

Poliwag just stared at her squinting suspiciously as if it were saying, "What has my life just become?"

Meowth tried to comfort Poliwag.

Zero rolled his eyes "Wow… just wow."

Marble rushed back to the Pokemon Center to heal Poliwag for the battle. Zero followed her knowing she was keeping a sharp eye out for him. "I wish she would at least talk to me." He watched as the breeze blew steadily through the trees.

At the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy examined it carefully.

" My, I must say, your Meowth can cause quite a bit of damage, this little guy will take a few hours to recover."

Marble looked at Poliwag. "So you are a guy."

Poliwag just stared back at her with his odd expression. Nurse Joy brought the hurt Pokemon into the emergency room.

Marble and Zero waited for hours. Marble would not move until her new Pokemon was fully healed. She shifted her eyes towards Zero every once in a while, but she didn't dare speak to him.

Suddenly Zero spoke in a soft tone. "You know, we can't keep this bizarre charade up forever, Marble. Sooner or later you're going to have to start speaking to me again."

Marble let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, lets hear you say that when you try to escape again and cause destruction to this world."

Zero glanced down at the floor and sighed. Nurse Joy poked her head out of the emergency room door. "He's ready!"

Marble jumped up in excitement. "Yes, it's time to go get my Gym Badge!"

Nurse Joy handed her the Pokeball containing her odd Poliwag. Then she glanced at Marble. "You're going to come right back here right after your Gym battle aren't you?"

Marble smirked "Most likely, Poliwag will be beat up again, but not as badly as before."

Nurse Joy and Zero sweat dropped. Poor Poliwag.

"Well, come on Zero, lets go back to the Gym, I'm not getting any younger."

Zero smiled to himself. "She actually talked to me."


End file.
